What it Took
by Skullenko
Summary: How long did it take for Scorpius and Rose to get together? Oneshot!


AN: Hello! This is my first time writing for this couple, but I've loved them since the very beginning. Well, I guess end. Since they appeared at the very end… Oh well! I recently got the idea for this from who-knows-where and I decided to put it on paper. Pixels. Whatever.

Jellofish: Skullenko does not own Harry Potter or this couple.

Skullenko: I do own you though!

Jellofish: That's true… :(

* * *

><p>It took 5 seconds for Rose to be told that Scorpius was her rival…<p>

* * *

><p>"Make sure you get better grades than him, Rosie!"<p>

"Ron Weasley! She does not need to be pressured at such a young age!"

"What?! Sometimes kids need a push in the right direction!"

"That is not the right direction, Ron!"

Rose tuned out her parents bickering and focused her attention on the boy pointed out to her. Said boy's father was pointing directly at her. Scorpius' eyes flickered to his father's face and then settled on hers. He narrowed his eyes and scowled. Rose looked on in wonder. My, she had never seen anyone scowl so perfectly at such a young age! These must be mad people!

"Good luck Rosie! Watch after Albus, you know he gets in trouble, so keep an eye out for him," Her father winked, "Maybe help out a little." Rose smiled as Hermione swatted Ron on the shoulder. She knew he was saying this only because they were in her mother's presence.

"And you," Ron turned to Albus, "Watch out for _her._ You know," He knelt down beside Albus, "for any _boys_. Report back to me. You've been given the honor of being my eyes and ears, don't make me regret it!" Albus mock saluted and Harry chuckled.

"ALLL ABOOOOAAARD!"

* * *

><p>It took 1 year for Scorpius to realize that Rose was the most annoying creature on the planet…<p>

* * *

><p>"Go away."<p>

"But whhyyyyyyy?" Rose's whiny voice grated on Scorpius' nerves. He grit his teeth in anger.

"Because if you don't I'll hex you a new eye!"

Rose frowned, "Maybe I'll hex _you_ an ear in the middle of your forehead!"

Scorpius smirked, "Because you always flop your spells!"

Her fat pink lip poked out, cutely in a pout, "Not always…" She mumbled.

"Now, I repeat: _Go away._"

They were currently sitting at the sixth table in the library. Scorpius was _trying_ to study for his Charms exam, but a certain red headed pest refused to leave him in peace.

"Why don't _you _ study for a change?" Scorpius' said, pulling the book up to cover his face.

"Because," She smiled, "I don't need too." This was true. Rose passed all of her exams with flying marks! Unless the exam was a flying one. Or an example one. That's right, the red head couldn't fly a broom _or _cast a proper spell! "Besides, you don't need too study," Rose pulled the book down, "You need friends!"

This was also true. The pale boy had yet to have a proper friend. After the whole Voldemort 'incident' the Malfoys were shunned and disgraced. Everyone forgot about all the other families that served the Dark Lord, but the Malfoys, because, well… they were pretty easy too hate. So, shunned by everyone, including his fellow Slytherins, Scorpius' learned to do without company. The only person that talked to him was Rose and he didn't want _her _around either.

"ROSE! What are you doing over there? Leave the goth alone and come see this!"

Rose shot Scorpius an apologetic look, "Sorry, gotta go."

He smirked, "Not a problem."

* * *

><p>It took 2 years for Rose to figure out Scorpius was more than he seemed…<p>

* * *

><p>"I saw that."<p>

Scorpius looked up alarmed, "Saw what?"

Rose beamed, "Don't play dumb! I saw you put that Exploding Snap on Longbottom's chair!"

Scorpius blushed, "…and?"

Rose laughed, "Don't be shy! That was funny! Did you see the look on his face when he sat down?"

He smiled and sat up straighter, "Well, with a name like Longbottom, you gotta expect some pranks! I'm surprised no one did anything sooner!"

Now it was her turn to blush, "Actually…" She trailed off when a loud:

_SHREEEEEEEEK!_

Pierced thru the classroom. They all looked up to see coffee all over Neville's desk and a wet Pygmy Puff.

"I was wondering the same thing."

* * *

><p>It took 3 years for Scorpius to realize that Rose was so unfunny that it was hilarious…<p>

* * *

><p>"…and then the guy said: I don't know about a dog, but that horse is mine!" Rose had finally finished the punchline to an awful joke after taking many breaks to laugh her head off, "Huh? Huh?"<p>

Scorpius stared at her, unimpressed, "That was the single worst joke I have _ever _heard." Rose frowned, "And I'm including yesterdays, 'How did the frog cross the road? He hopped on the chicken!'"

"You don't have to be so mean Scorpius! I'm just trying to make you laugh for once!" Rose narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Is your funny bone up your arse or something?"

Scorpius let out a small laugh, "See _that _was funny! It would've been funnier if it hadn't been me… But still! Enough with the knock knock jokes and failed attempts at getting a punchline right, try stand up someday."

Rose beamed and opened her mouth as if to say something. Then she closed it embarrassed.

"I can't think of anything funny to say."

* * *

><p>It took 4 years for Rose to realize that Scorpius was a great flier…<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on."<p>

"NO."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"You've _never _ been in the air before?"

"Not above 5 feet," Rose sighed, "Look, I flunked this course, let's move on. I don't even _like _heights!"

"Would you like heights if there was no chance you'd fall?" Scorpius wiggled his eyes suggestively.

Realization dawned on Rose's face, "Oh no! I'm not going up with _you_!"

"Hey, I passed that class with _flying _marks," He wiggled his eyebrows again at the terrible pun, "I think I can take us in the air!"

"If you're so good at flying, why aren't you on the Quidditch team?"

He frowned and looked sad, "They don't like me…"

Silence.

"Fine, but if I fall you're family's getting my medical bill."

Scorpius smirked, "Naturally."

* * *

><p>It took 5 years for Scorpius to realize that Alex Longbottom had to die…<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't just <em>do <em>that!"

"I think I can. It's a pretty easy spell…"

"But you can't just _do _that!"

"I don't see why not, this is as great a time as any to try it out."

"You'd get in soooo much trouble!"

"But he deserves it!"

"Well…maybe I was wrong?"

Scorpius shot her a look, "Now you're saying you might _not_ have seen him kissing Patty Parkinson behind your back?"

Silence.

Sigh, "I'm going over there."

"I mean, it's likely that he _didn't_ and I just saw wrong! He is _my _boyfriend, I don't think he'd kiss someone else."

"That just means he's _cheating _Rose! Just because you can't accept it-"

"I CAN ACCEPT IT JUST FINE!" Scorpius took a step back in alarm, "I've known for a month! But I don't want you getting expelled for making my arsehole boyfriend belch up slugs! He's _not_ worth it!"

"Well what do you want to do?"

Rose smirked as a scream tore thru the building.

"Replace his eyedrops with hot sauce."

* * *

><p>It took 6 years for Rose to realize Scorpius was perfect…<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at?"<p>

Rose jumped, "What?!" A dozen shushes met her at the loud outburst.

"Keep your voice down Rose!" Scorpius whispered. They were in Potions and Professor Malfoy was talking about some new trick to get them to work better. "What are you staring at?"

Rose blushed, "Nothing…"

"You've been staring at me for the last 30 minutes! Did someone put something on my back again?" That's right, in 6 years at Hogwarts, Scorpius still wasn't able to shake his fathers image. It didn't help that his father was the meanest teacher in school.

"N-no! I was just daydreaming! My eyes settled there." Rose ducked behind her cauldron in embarrassment. Ever since the end of last year, these feelings had been flooding her around Scorpius. And frankly, she didn't have a clue what to do.

"Well stop! I wouldn't be surprised if there are two eyeholes in the back of my head. I could _feel _you staring! I didn't even think that was possible!"

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, are you two _quite _done talking?" Rose and Scorpius jumped and faced the board to see Draco glaring daggers at them both (mostly Rose), "Good. Then you'll both be happy to hear that you've got detention. Plenty of time to talk then." A few snickers echoed thru the classroom. Rose groaned, but she was just a little glad that she'd have some time with Scorpius.

* * *

><p>It took 7 years for Scorpius to realize that he wasn't ready to stop seeing Rose…<p>

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"Soooo…"

"This is it…"

Rose smiled sadly, "It's been a good seven years Scor."

"Glad to have known you."

"So, is this…goodbye…"

Scorpius looked up. Rose's eyes were getting teary. He chuckled and wiped them away with his thumb, "Not goodbye. Maybe just a see you later? We'll probably see each other. You're becoming a Healer, I'm becoming an Aurorer. Maybe I'll get wheeled in one day." Rose let out a sob laugh and all of a sudden lunged forward, enveloping Scorpius in a hug.

"No…you'll be fine."

"And you'll find a better boyfriend than Alex Longbottom."

Rose groaned, "Ugh, don't remind me of that guy," She straightened up quickly, "Did you hear that he got Patty pregnant!?"

"I'm not surprised. I know her dad, he'll hex the teeth right out of his mouth if he ever finds him! I wouldn't be surprised if after the graduation ceremony, Alex hopped a train straight outta here."

"Poor Patty…"

More silence.

"Scor…I don't wanna lose you. What do we do?"

Scorpius smiled down at her, "Well, there are a lot of things people do to stay in touch. Writing, meeting, calling each other," Scorpius paused. And then smirked, "Dating."

Rose stared up in utter disbelief. Then she donned the same exact smirk, "I'll take the latter!"

Then she jumped up, threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. Rose felt fireworks explode behind her eyeballs as she felt Scorpius kiss back. They pulled apart and stared at eachother smiling.

"Ahem." They both jumped and saw Albus standing across from him. He smiled evilly, and then turned to run. "UNCLE ROOOOOOON!"

"I forgot, he's dad's spy!" Then they both ran off chasing after the pest.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? I thought it was cool, and I haven't really done a lot of Harry Potter stuff recently so this was fun for me! Tell me if you want to see more Scorose stuff!<p>

Jellofish: Review!


End file.
